fusionfallfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:AdolescentWit
The gamestop thingy is at ebgames too and... It comes on january 12! I will pre-order soon ShadowJr [[User talk:ShadowJr|''' (Reply) ]] 03:20, 11 January 2009 (UTC) I saw your suggestions in the Wiki forum. Once the player gets the nano the mission is over. They don't return to the giver. You put Chowder's and Johnny's fusions in the wrong place. If their fusions set up in a weak place and the mission is over 30, it wouldn't make sense. I'll put mine up later.User:Fusion Aquaabyss I saw yur About me bio and once you do Dexter's Guide Missions from Level 7 and up can you add them to the wiki. and also When you reach Spooka Spies and Remember Buttercup Can you fix them?Fusion Aquaabyss 20:05, 2 May 2009 (UTC)Fusion Aquaabyss Official Forums Do you have Your forums access to fusionfall enabled? If you do Plese read this.--Arceus Master Pyro 01:59, 22 January 2009 (UTC) Banner LOL I guess I will speak for him... Sure!!! Ciao ShadowJr [[User talk:ShadowJr| (Reply) ''']] 00:23, 24 January 2009 (UTC) Blah Blah To Arceus: I'll have my Forum abilities enabled as soon as possible, but at the moment I don't. To Shadow: I may be able to have it up in about 1-2 hours, but I don't know if I'll be able to use our laptop anytime soon, and that's what we use for Photoshop. Reponses Hey AdolecentWilt! Yeah, I was thinking that maybe it wasn't the best idea to have small pages with few info, untill I aw that the number of pages in the wiki was not growing and I learned to insert them into others and thus they returned. However, the (Name/Boss) format was weird since no one would search for the monsters like that so I was going to move them anyway. Don't worry, as the Wiki grows and we get more people we can start voting this kind of things and what I don't want to call "my admin position" won't have leverage at all. FusionFaller 02:48, 24 January 2009 (UTC) :It's still there, if you don't see it you can try using CTRL+F5 and that might help. In fact? Didn't you offered to make another? If you wish you can give it a shot, the person that sent it to me said that he already used Photoshop but if you want to give it a go we can alternate or see which one turns out better. FusionFaller 17:29, 24 January 2009 (UTC) Ctrl+F5 isn't working for me, but it's not that important. Anyways, the banner was way better than what I was working on at the time. AHHHH! For some reason, whenever I try to make a new page or edit an already existing one, something pops up and prevents me. I can't even edit my own page! Dexter Guide Misssions Thanks I'm sorry All you have to do is just correct the grammatical errors. You don't have to rant. Okay..? Still, people need to stop making articles worse. This wiki is small, but it's still annoying when somebody messes up a perfectly good article. Okay I changed the admin section in my user page. I think it is an improvement without the irritation part.